1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a holster, and more particularly, to a holster for a mobile electronic apparatus to protect the mobile electronic apparatus and to the provide power conservation mechanism.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional holster for a mobile electronic apparatus, as disclosed in the Taiwanese Publication Nos. 501845, 511831, 506577 and 557688, is provided with a retention unit for accommodating the mobile electronic apparatus and an extra electronic device connected to the mobile electronic apparatus, which provides an additional function. However, once the extra electronic device is connected to the mobile electronic device or is turned on by a user, it will always keep in a power-on status even when the holster is folded. This extra electronic device will not be disabled until it is disconnected from the mobile electronic devices or is turned off by the user. Furthermore, when the holster is folded, an extended device inside the holster, such as a keyboard, a touch pad, a display screen, a display light, and a GPS/TV/GSM antenna, stop functioning because the mobile electronic apparatus is covered within the holster. What is worse is that the conventional extra electronic device still keeps in the power-on status, and the user will not be conscious of the waste of power-consumption of the extra electronic device.